


look what you made me do

by Anonymous



Category: One Piece
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which ace gets teased, sabo gets punished, and there is no actual sex





	look what you made me do

[Marco]: Are you wearing my present?

 

Ace shifts on the balls of his feet, biting his lip as he glances up from his phone to make sure that no one is looking at him. The store’s dead and Ace has been staring at the chips for the better part of five minutes trying to remember what ones he was suppose to get for their movie night.

 

[Ace]: Busy.

 

[Marco]: Pretty

 

“I’ve got the hamburgers,” Sabo states setting his find into the basket, startling Ace enough to make him fumble his phone, catching it before it hit the ground, his heart hammering against his chest as he clutched it close, unable to finish reading Marco’s text. “Ace?”

 

“I-,” Ace takes a breath. “I can’t remember what chips we need.”

 

Sabo smiles, teasing and bright, hand sliding down Ace’s spine. It’s a simple gesture, something that Sabo always does when he gets close enough to either Ace or Marco. and Ace hates how he jerks away from the touch, how he moves and makes Sabo blink in confusion before he moves on like nothing happens. Ace knows that the second Sabo gets a chance he’ll text Marco and know what is going on.

 

“I’ll grab what we need from the next aisle,” Ace states grabbing the cart and hurrying away to avoid the touch of hurt on Sabo’s face. Hurrying to tug out his phone to finish up Marco’s newest message.

 

[Marco]: Pretty, I thought you promised.

 

[Marco]: Don’t you remember? After I worked you open on my fingers?

 

[Marco]: And just before I finally let you come?

 

Ace shivers, knees going weak at the memory of both of those things, his forearms on the shopping cart the only thing keeping him from falling on the ground as his cock twitched in interest.

 

“Oh, pretty,” Sabo purrs, hands on Ace’s waist suddenly, silent until he had his hands on Ace like he always did. “You didn’t tell me about Marco’s surprise. What did he get you?”

 

“Sab,” Ace bites himself off as Sabo’s fingers slip under his shirt. “We-”

 

“I won’t do anything. I just want to see what the surprise is,” Sabo whispers. “Last time, we got something new, he wore those clamps in public. Remember how pretty Marco is squirming in public in a shirt that could barely hide them?”

 

Ace shivers, trying to keep an eye out for anyone coming down the aisle towards them, “‘Snot clamps.”

 

“No, but maybe something here,” Sabo whispers fingers finally stroking over his nipples, pinching and teasing them. “You would pick today to wear your impossible to slip under undershirt.”

 

[Marco]: And you didn’t even tell Sabo? Naughty Pretty.

 

“Marco said to, so it would be a surprise,” Ace groans softly. “Please, please.”

 

Sabo kisses his cheek, slipping his hands from Ace’s shirt and moving away from him as another customer turns the corner, looking interested in the rice as Ace tries desperately to catch his breath, to make himself look like he’s not been teased by Sabo in the middle of the store, reading the messages popping up on his phone to try and gather himself.

 

[Sabo]: you had him wear an undershirt?

 

[Marco]: Where you teasing Pretty in the store? You know better than that, Gorgeous.

 

[Sabo]: ace was already turned on!!!

 

[Marco]: Gorgeous, do you want me to let Pretty tease you in public?

 

[Sabo]: ...no, sorry ace

 

[Ace]: No, you aren’t. See, this is why i didn’t tell him, Marco.

 

Ace sticks his tongue out at Sabo as he grabs a bag of rice and hurries away from him, his cock rubbing against the inside of his jeans as he moves, aching more with each step because sorry doesn’t take back the teasing.

 

[Marco]: Can you finish shopping, pretty or do you need to go home?

 

[Ace]: I think I can finish

 

[Marco]: Pretty, you don’t have to force yourself. Not when Sabo was so mean to you.

 

Ace looks down at himself, biting his lower lip at the slight bulging of his shorts, not obvious enough yet but getting there. Enough that if Ace walks around the whole store like he had been planning to he’s going to be too hard to hide and leaking into his shorts. They have too much shopping left to do.

 

[Ace]: I think I need to go home

 

[Marco]: Alright, give the list to Sabo and head home. Thank you for being honest with me, I know this is new and you’re not comfortable with it yet.

 

Ace flushes, hiding his face as he quickly shoves his phone into his pocket and hurries back to Sabo, flush rising in his cheeks as each step rubs just so against his cock, thrusting the cart and the list into Sabo’s hands as soon as he sees him.

 

Sabo smirks, “Can I have a kiss goodbye before you go?”

 

“I guess,” Ace agrees, leaning into kiss him softly, startling when Sabo stops him from leaving with hands on his hips. “Sab?”

 

“You look so pretty, I just couldn’t resist just a tiny bit more teasing,” Sabo whispers, backing Ace into the restroom. “It’ll only be a moment, pretty and then you can go home.” He promises, locking the door behind him and backing him up to the sink. “Just some kissing.”

 

“I h-have to take the bus,” Ace shivers, hands sliding over the sink. “You get to keep the car to bring home the groceries.”

 

“I won’t make you come,” Sabo promises, hand stroking up Ace’s side. “I can’t take your clothes off you, won’t you let me have this, pretty?”

 

Ace spreads his thighs, “Kissing only. Only a little bit.”

 

“Only kissing.”

 

Sabo smiles like he’s won something and Ace wonders if he did something wrong before Sabo steps between his thighs, “Thank you, pretty. Now, I would like to kiss you before anyone notices I’ve locked the bathroom.”

 

“Yeah,” Ace agrees tipping his head back slightly and closing his eyes, sliding his lips against Sabo’s, hands resting lightly on Sabo’s shoulder’s.

 

Sabo smiles, brushing their mouths together slowly, keeping their kisses soft and barely there touches of their mouths for a long moment, before grinding against Ace and licking into his mouth.

 

“Sa-!”

 

“Oh, pretty,” Sabo pins his hips to the sink, smirking. “You know I can’t resist.”

 

“Gonna,” Ace gasps at the rolling of Sabo’s hips, the grind of their cocks together. “Gonna get punished, Sab.”

 

“Still gonna get to enjoy you like this first,” Sabo mutters, kissing Ace again, one hand sliding back under his shirt to toy with his nipples. “Still get to tease you and make you come. Wish I could take a picture to tease Marco with.”

 

“Let me go home, Sabo.”

 

Sabo pouts, thumb rubbing over his nipple and grinding against Ace, smirking when Ace’s head falls back against the mirror, his hands shaking, “Maybe I’ll make you come and send that to Marco, show him what I did to you before I let you go home.”

 

“Sabo,” Ace whines.

 

“Pretty,” Sabo whispers, nipping at his throat. “So sensitive today, pretty. Is this part of what Marco got you? Make you feel it so much?”

 

Ace sobs, biting his lip to try and keep himself quiet, his hips pushing up against Sabo’s, desperate for him to stop teasing. For him to stop. For more. Ace isn’t sure what he wants anymore, just that he wants more and he wants him to stop.

 

“Oh, look who’s calling pretty,” Sabo teases, holding Ace’s phone to show the caller id. “Hey Marco.”

 

“Sabo, what are you doing to Ace?”

 

“Why are you assuming that I’m doing something?”

 

Marco hums, “Because I’m at the store and I can’t find you. I thought I would come pick him up, since he needed to come home. Where are you?”

 

“M-” Ace moans as Sabo grinds against him again.

 

“The bathroom then,” Marco sighs. “Gorgeous.”

 

“He was just too pretty to resist,” Sabo says kissing along Ace’s jaw. “How could I? I’m just a weak human and he’s walking sin.”

 

“And I wanted to have a surprise for you,” Marco retorts, knocking on the door. “Open the door. We’re going to get Ace home. I’m going to get him home and you are going to finish getting groceries.”

 

“But Marco,” Sabo whines, opening the door.

 

Marco frowns at him, “You didn’t listen. It was a surprise and Ace isn’t use to it yet, he needs to be treated better than that and you aren’t listening to anything but,” Marco rubs Sabo’s cock and Sabo shivers rocking into his hand. “Punishment. So here’s the first part of it. Finish up shopping and then come home. Oh, pretty.”

 

Ace whines.

 

“He’s got you all riled up, doesn’t he? So mean of him, wasn’t that, pretty?” Marco asks stepping in front of Ace and cupping his face. “Oh, Ace.” Ace presses his face against Marco’s palm. “Come on then, let’s get you out to my car and leave Sabo to finish up. Sabo?”

 

Sabo glances at him, pouting.

 

“Ace’s never tried out the kind of present that I’ve gotten him before now. I know his reactions are nice, but he’s going to be sensitive and you didn’t let up. This was just a time when stop meant stop, did you listen for his safe word?.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to,” Marco states calmly. “And I don’t think Ace is in any state to forgive you right now. So try again when you get home, alright, gorgeous?”

 

Sabo smiles kissing Marco quickly before snatching up the list and his cart, “Yeah, I’ll finish up. And tell Ace that I’ll pick up some of his favorite as an apology. I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

 

“I know you didn’t. That doesn’t mean you won’t be punished.”

* * *

  
  


Ace buries his face into Marco’s chest, holding onto his shirt, yawning softly, “Sorry, Marco.”

 

“Oh, pretty,” Marco kisses the top of his head. “I’m not upset with you. Did you think that I was going to be upset with you?”

 

“I didn’t make it through the whole day and I ruined your surprise.”

 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Marco promises, brushing the hair from the nape of Ace’s neck. “And I think that the new toy is getting a workout as Sabo’s new punishment. Don’t you. Pretty?”

 

Ace peeks up, glancing at the bed where Sabo was tied up with twisted silk ties from Marco’s collection, the ones that he never used and kept just for this, the black plastic of the cock ring visible around the bottom of Sabo’s erection. Ace could just imagine how the pressure of the ring around his balls felt, not to mention the long strip of textured plastic that ran along his perineum to where it held the vibrating butt plug in place.

 

“Sabo must feel good,” Ace agrees. “He’s crying.”

 

Sabo shivers, mouth forced open by the ‘o’ of the gag in his mouth, hips moving uselessly against the air as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

 

“He must. So you think he’s been punished enough pretty?”

 

“I think,” Ace bites his bottom lip, ignoring the almost glare that Sabo sends his way. “That we should turn the vibrations up.”

 

Marco smirks, turning the power up as Sabo threw his head back, “There we go, pretty. Think that is better? I think that gorgeous might just be learning his lesson now.”

 

“Maybe,” Ace shifts his hips slightly, grinding down against Marco, smiling prettily when Marco raises an eyebrow at him. “Marco.”

 

“Do you need attention too, pretty?” Ace shivers, grinding down again, cock pressing against Marco. “I see. Well,” He slides his hands over Ace’s sides, leaning in closer. “You have my attention now, pretty.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have made a tumblr for this and my other smut writing, if you would like to join me, at https://jorriemonster.tumblr.com.


End file.
